Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preferably wax-free, non-emulsion furniture polish composition of an improved nature, comprising petroleum distillates, and having a modified viscosity, but with shear properties appropriate for dispensing by means of non-aerosol spray bottles or pump apparatus. The composition further comprises a bittering agent so as to reduce likelihood of ingestion by a child.
2. Background Information
Petroleum distillate products are known for use in any number of products, but are also known to possess highly dangerous properties if ingested or aspirated. Accordingly, restrictions have been placed upon such products as petroleum distillate based furniture polishes, such that non-emulsion petroleum distillate liquid furniture polish products containing greater than 10 percent petroleum distillate essentially cannot at present be legally marketed in a trigger sprayer [16 CFR 1700.14 (a) (2)]. Since consumers prefer to apply such liquids as cleaning compositions by means of non-pressurized sprayers, such as trigger sprayers or pump bottles, it may be anticipated that consumers would welcome such petroleum distillate containing products as furniture polish in a spray bottle.
Wax-free furniture polish compositions are known in the prior art, such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,377, of Lohr, et al. This patent teaches a wax-free silicone containing furniture polish comprising a low viscosity silicone fluid and either or both a silicone gum and a polydiorganosiloxane, water, and one or more suitable surfactants and solvents. In addition, other ingredients known to furniture polish formulators, such as propellants, fragrance, colors, preservatives, resin, or other conventional ingredients, may be added as desired or needed. These formulations encompass oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, and lotion formulations. Such formulations may be dispensed by use of an aerosol dispenser, utilizing a hydrocarbon propellant.
However, no such wax-free furniture polish products containing more than 10 percent petroleum distillate, suitable for spray dispensing, are presently available which meet the requirements of the Consumer Product Safety Commission (hereinafter CPSC), that the petroleum distillate composition exhibit a viscosity of greater than 100 SUS (Saybolt Universal Seconds) at 1000 F. Therefore, it is considered desirable to provide thickened petroleum distillate based household products such as furniture oil which exceed the minimum viscosity requirements of the CPSC but which are capable of being dispensed as a spray or fine mist by means of a trigger spray or pump dispensing means in combination with a non-pressurized container. Moreover, to further protect consumers or children from ingestion of such household products, it is proposed to provide a bittering agent in the product to strongly discourage inhalation or ingestion. Still further, it is suggested that the petroleum distillate containing furniture polish be packaged in a container resistant to removal of the closure, and that the spray trigger mechanism or pump means be limited in capacity so as to restrict the amount of product dispensed with a single activation.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention provides a liquid phase petroleum distillate furniture polish for spray application to a surface, wherein the viscosity of the liquid composition exceeds 100 SUS at a temperature of 100xc2x0 F. The composition utilizes a shear thinning thixotropic thickener to provide a liquid of elevated viscosity when at rest, but which thins down to form a mist when sprayed, i.e. under shear pressure. The liquid then thickens after spraying to a higher viscosity before coming in contact with the surface toward which it has been directed. By providing such a modified petroleum distillate product, the present invention also overcomes several problems inherent in conventional furniture polishes. Conventional furniture polishes comprising petroleum distillate tend to run down vertical surfaces, due to low viscosity, making wiping more difficult. More importantly, such products are harmful if swallowed, particularly by a child. The modified polish of the present invention, however, runs more slowly down vertical surfaces, and thickens before contacting the back of a person""s throat if sprayed in that direction. Due to the presence of a bittering agent, the polish of the present invention will strongly discourage tasting, or deliberate inhalation. Moreover, whereas many thin mineral oil based furniture polishes are difficult to spray from a non-pressurized container, because they form a stream rather than a mist when dispensed, the thickened polishes of the present invention form a spray upon dispensing through a trigger spray or pump dispenser mechanism, which spray rapidly returns to a high viscosity liquid after passage through the spray nozzle.